Avalo Pizarro
| affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = Kazunari Tanaka | birth = September 30th }} |アバロ・ピサロ|''Abaro Pisaro''}}, also known as , was one of the criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious he had to effectively be erased from history. He has since been freed by Marshall D. Teach and has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Unlike the other Impel Down escapees (barring Shiliew), he is not dressed in a prisoner's uniform. Instead, he wears a long, white and brown patterned fur coat and light-purple necklaces. He has many cat-like characteristics: his eyes are slitted like a cat's and his cyan hair is a wild mane, with white horns attached to his head via black metal plates underneath. His mustache is a lighter blue than the rest of his hair, very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders; they resemble a cat's whiskers, fitting in with his feline-like appearance. Since his debut, his arms so far have always been somewhat obscured, but it can be seen at one point that he has black gauntlets with a spiral design; in the anime, it was revealed that he was wearing black and dark bronze metallic gloves. He is also about the same size and width as others amongst his new crew like Blackbeard. Personality So far in all of his appearances, he is always seen smiling, even when attacking Whitebeard. He also seems somewhat nostalgic about things, and has a tendency to say "Nya" at the end of his sentences, the Japanese equivalent of "Meow". He also has quite a desire to become leader, as he was daring enough to ask (albeit in a joking manner) Teach to let him be the captain instead. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been fully defined, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. Another testament to his power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Pizarro is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. He has superhuman durability, having taken a direct hit from Sengoku's shock wave bursts in Daibutsu form and was not greatly troubled by the attack. Weapons In the manga he used unknown weapons, due to his arms being always obscured by something. In the anime, he was seen wielding flintlocks against Whitebeard. History Past Avalo Pizarro was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Not much is known about his past otherwise as of yet, aside from his actions being so heinous that the World Government wanted him erased from history. Given the fact that he was not dressed in prison garb however, it can be deduced that like Jinbe and Ace, he was a relatively recent inductee to Impel Down. Imprisonment and Freedom in Impel Down When the Blackbeard Pirates invaded Impel Down, Pizarro fought to the death with the inmates of his cell under Marshall D. Teach's orders, and being victorious, was given freedom and recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc After Ace died, and Whitebeard separates himself from his crew, Blackbeard's crew is revealed to be observing the fighting. Pizarro is introduced along with his fellow inmates, Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf and Shiliew. When Blackbeard is struck down by Whitebeard's Bisento, Pizarro attacks Whitebeard with an unidentified device on his arm, with all the members of his crew (with the exception of Wolf). After Whitebeard's death, he helps put the mysterious black cloth over Whitebeard's dead body, as Blackbeard goes under the cloth. He is then shown looking on laughing as Blackbeard demonstrates his new power. Afterwards, he and the other Blackbeard Pirates are attacked by Sengoku in his Buddha form and are sent flying away. He later leaves with the crew when Shanks comes to Marineford. Post-War Arc He is seen with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates on a flaming island, waiting for the Marines to bring a battleship to exchange for Jewelry Bonney. He says that he could figure out the problem of acquiring a ship and jokingly asks Blackbeard to make him captain. Laffitte casually asks him if he had a death wish, saying that they are the Blackbeard Pirates. Later, when Akainu arrives, Pizarro leaves with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, leaving Jewelry Bonney to be captured by the Marines. Rise in Power Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Trivia * He was the only Level Six prisoner amongst the Blackbeard Pirates not to be mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. He is also the only new recruit to not be wearing a striped prisoner's uniform at the time of his debut. Whether this is a coincidence or not has not been made clear. * "Avalo" is similar to the Spanish surname Ávalos, such as the d'Avalos family of condottieri. Avalo also shares his name with the Pizarro brothers, four Spanish conquistadors. References Site Navigation de:Avaro Pizarro it:Avalo Pizarro Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Marineford Characters